Soul of a Saiya-jin pt.1 of 3
by Sakura
Summary: Vegeta goes one step to far to find himself in the Reboot world Whats Bulmas reaction


Soul of a Saiya-jin By Ava Jamshidnejad 

THIS IS AN ALTIVERCE FIC!! so charectors will not be the same as they are on the anime!!! Don't E-mail saying that this person, doesn't act like that, and that person doesn't act like this! Authors notes: A VidWindow is like an intercom, except it also shows the persons face and surroundings. This is an ALTIVERCE fic, so there are a couple differences, 1. Gohan is about Trunks age in this (Gohan is 5 and Trunks is 3). 2. Goku hasn't come back from Namek yet. 3. Vegeta and Bulma are not an official couple yet ( i.e. Trunks is pretty much a one night stand ) 4. Trunks really doesn't understand what a "father" is, He doesn't understand Vegeta's role at C.C. is other than the grouch that fights with his mommy, that stays in a big room allot. The fact that he hasn't seen Gohans dad before helps this. 5. Chichi has never seen Trunks before, because she disapproves of Bulmas decision to not to have an abortion. Yes this is a crossover with reboot, but you will only see reboot characters in chapter 2. Scince this is at the end of season three, there is a big Enzo, and a small one. I will be calling the older one Matrix. 

Bulma was busily putting the finishing touches her latest invention, while unsuccessfully trying to keep an eye on Gohan and Trunks. She sighed while connecting two wires ' I'm either going to half to invent a nanibot that the children can't destroy with Ki blasts ( which is almost impossible! ) or I'm going to have to convince Vegeta to watch them while I work ' thought Bulma to herself. Suddenly she gasped when a good idea struck her. She immediately brought up a VidWindow to the Gravity Room. " What do you want, woman ? " Vegeta literally growled. "Vegeta you see the boys are so energe-" Bulma was immediately cut off by Vegeta " Baka you know that I wont watch the brat, so why did you interrupt my training?!? Your as stupid as you are ugly!" he yelled. " Shut up you tail less freak! I was gonna ask you to train them not watch over them! Zakkenayo! " Denede, calm down woman I'll train the damn kids, but Kaggorats kids gonna have one Hell of a time with it," Vegeta smirked. Bulma just sighed, getting him to take the kids off her hands is already a miracle, but asking him to treat Gohan civilly is impossible, Hell, asking him to treat Trunks civilly is impossible. She wiped a tear forming at the corner of her eye ' damn him! he's his SON not the boy next door!'. She takes a deep breath. " Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta is going to train you now, go to the gravity room. And don't forget to put on your weighted clothing, you wouldn't want to get him angry," she called. The boys shuddered. No they definitely did not want to get Vegeta angry. Bulma sighed again, she frowned ' I've been sighing to much lately, Its getting to be a bad habit.' She laughed a bit at that thought, Well I deserve some bad habits with my life.' For some reason she didn't feel like working anymore. She got up, and left the lab. She walked down the hall, her small feet making little tip tap noises. She entered her bed room, and yelped when she saw her image in the mirror. She had smudges all over her face. There were bags under her eyes from lack of sleep, and to much coffee. Her lab coat loosely hung over her slender frame. Her hair lay limp and unbound. ' I look horrible, Vegeta was right I am ugly. ' She smiled 'cheer up Bulma, you can fix that problem.' The smile quickly left her lips, if only all her problems could be as easily remedied as this one. She looked down at her watch ' Oh my Denede! I gotta get ready the gangs coming over for dinner. This really was a special occasion, she had seen her friends allot, but this was the first time that they were coming over to her house scince...scince...scince before she was pregnant. ' Oh oh they've never met Trunks before' and with that last thought she jumped into the shower. _________________________________________________________________ 

She looked into the mirror, there was a big improvement 'I look beautiful' she thought to herself. And she did. Her hair was down loosely, but blow dried so that it didn't look so limp. A little bit of make-up had gotten rid of the bags under her eyes. She was wearing a short satin sleeve-less dress with a high collar. It was purple, with no other design. Simple yet elegant. All of the food was ready, there was just one more thing for her to do. She sighed ( again) and called a VidWindow to Vegeta's room. His eyes practically jumped out of there sockets when he saw how beautiful she was. She didn't wait for him to speak. " Vegeta, I'm hosting a dinner party with the usual people over, it starts at six, you can come if you want, but frankly I don't care. " She immediately cut the connection, not waiting for him to answer. She smiled to herself she was secretly pleased of his reaction to her looks, but she would never admit it. She went down stairs at the sound of the doorbell to greet her first guest. She didn't realize that she was skipping. She noticed Trunks tottering toward her room, and picked him up. He squirmed a bit until he found a comfortable position on her shoulder. She opened the door, it was Teinshinhan, Lunch, and Choatzu. Lunch squealed and grabbed Trunks. " Aaaaww, he's so cute," she said in baby talk, ignoring the fact that he was reaching out for Bulma to take him back. Trunks did NOT liked this strange person. Finally Lunch returned him to her when the doorbell rang again. Still holding Trunks, she ran to the front door. " Hi, Yamcha, come in I'm glad you made it!" Bulma exclaimed. Yamcha smiled his most handsome smile " I would never miss a chance to see you, so this must be Trunks." Yamcha held out his arms, and Trunks practically jumped into his arms. Bulma smiled. " He likes you!, but be careful he's a very shy little boy, he probably wont even talk to you until he sees you three or four times." " He looks just like you, he's even got your hair," he exclaimed. Bulma smiled again, but before they could leave to the living room the doorbell rang again. Bulma knew who it was going to be, there was only one family left Chichi, Gohan, and mabey Piccolo. What worried her the most was Chichi, and the fact that she would be seeing Trunks. The doorbell rang again. Bulma shifted Trunks to her other shoulder and opened the door, to see the face of Son Goku. " Son- kun!!" she screeched " Your back, why didn't you call, where's Chichi ohmydende ohmydednde!!!" Bulma was getting hysterical. "Hi Bulma, you look as pretty as always," he answered grinning the idiotic grin we have all come to love. " This must be Trunks," he held out his arms, same way that Yamcha had. If Trunks had jumped into Yamchas armies he flew into Gokus. Trunks held onto Gokus neck tightly "ojisan" he said shyly, at the same moment that Chichi and Gohan entered the house. " Goku why didn't you wait?" Chichi scolded " I know that the food smells good, but thet's no excuse to run into the house without waiting for your family." Goku put one hand behind his neck and scratched his head with the other hand, greening shamefully " Yeesh Chichi I'm sorry." he answered, and Chichi reverted her attention to Bulma. " Bulma, I haven't seen you for a long time," Chichi said, or rather tried to say, Goku had just walked into the other room and everyone as excited to see him, making it practically impossible for her to hear Chichi Trunks entered the room, wrapping his arms around Bulmas leg. Chichi stopped short, staring at Trunks. Trunks looked away and buried his head in Bulmas leg. Chichi kept scowling at him. Before Bulma could say anything Trunks looked up, and started scowling at her. The two stood there glaring, as the seconds ticked by. "Who are you?" asked Trunks coldly. "My name is Chichi," she answered haughtily. " Aunt Chichi, why are you sad?" questioned trunks. "Huh?, what do you mean, I'm not sad" " Well, when I was littler, and Vegeta scowled at me and made me cry, I asked Kasan why he scowled. Kasan said that he scowled 'cause he was sad, and didn't want to show it," Trunks paused " You look just like Vegeta, are you his sister? Is that why I have to call you aunt?" he questioned. Chichi burst into laughter "For some one so young, your very smart" And with a short speech by a three year old boy a disagreement that had lasted for three years disappeared as if it never occurred. "Ahhhhh!!" A scream erupted from the living room. " That sounded like Lunch, Trunks, you stay here, come on Chichi" shouted Bulma. She ran into the living room and burst into laughter. All the guests were staring at the kitchen, where Goku was holding Vegeta onto the counter by the neck. Goku looked up at the sound of Bulmas laughter. " Bulma, what's HE doing here, Did he hurt you or threaten you, because if he did I'll-" Goku was cut off by Vegeta. "Carrot-brains, get off me BEFORE I KILL YOU!!" "Goku," Bulma scolded "Let go him, If you feel like this about him then why didn't you kill him while you had the chance, Yeesh!" " Sorry Bulma," he answered, letting go of Vegeta. Vegeta just grunted, grabbed some food, and left. ________________________________________________________________ 

Later after everyone finished eating, Bulma stood up, and cleared her throat "Hmmph, Okay everyone, I have an announcement to make." Everyone was immediately quite. " I have a new invention-," but before she could finish explaining she heard Krillen whisper "So, what else is new?" Bulma turned and glared at him, promising a good verbal beating after she was finished. " This invention, is one of my best, mabey even competing with the capsule!" there were some low whistles at this statement. "My new invention, lets your mind go inside of the computer in a virtual body!" Goku scratched his head " Why would I want to go in the computer? I'd trip over wires or something!" Bulma sighed patently ( very unlikely thing to happen, she must be in a good mood). " You wont be in the CPU you'll be in a virtual reality, while the computer components act like real living things, not machines, which is what they really are. My studies show that they live in a type of "lifestyle" where the work that they do results in the computer functioning!" " Wow,' said Yamcha "When can I try it?!" "Well," answered Bulma " I haven't tested it on a human- or saiya-jin yet, so I have to make sure its safe, I just have to find someone to test it on." Bulma sighed, and now even the Z gang have noticed her bad habit. " The problem is not very many people are willing to risk there health for the sake of science- that is unless one of you are willing to try it?," she asked hopefully, but everyone quickly shook there heads in a no. _________________________________________________________________ 

Vegeta was standing around the corner listening to Bulma describe her invention in more depth. ' So,' he thought ' the machines think there real?' when suddenly a good idea came to him. 'Mabey some of them are warriors! Finally a challenge, and mabey people to kill without those humans jumping down my back!' and with that he set a path to Bulmas lab. End part 1 

********************************************************** chapter 2 : A user in our midst. 

Enzo came flying into "Dots Dinner" barreling into Bob as usual. "Bob, Bob, come quick there's a user, or mabey a virus I don't know which, in Mainframe, he's at the hospital, he was found unconscious!!" Bob stared at Enzo incredulously, finally following him as if to humor the little boy. They entered the hospital, and was immediately led to a brightly lit room by some armed sprites. " Right this way Mister Bob, sir" one of them said. Bob looked down at the figure on the bed. He was short. Very short. His hair was sticking straight up in the air, and looked very stiff. His face was etched into a scowl even while being knocked out. Bob brought up a VidWindow to Matrix, Andraya, surfer, Mouse, and Dot. " Guys, there's some sort of unregistered creature unconscious at the hospital, come quick, I might need back up. Bob suddenly looked up as the figure started to murmer in his sleep, he bent down to catch what he was saying, when suddenly his ( or hers, Bob couldn't be sure with what might be a web creature) arm shot up and grabbed Bob by the neck. The creature that looked like a sprite sat up in his bed. He looked down at Bob " Pathetic creature," he mumbled. ________________________________________________________________ 

Vegeta looked around the room, noticed a door way and started to leave. He growled as a small green creature came barreling into him " You ever touch me again, and I will cook you alive...starting with your feet, and then I will eat you while your family watches," he earned a look of fear and horror on the child's face. Vegeta smirked. He turned to walk out of the room, when he heard a male voice. " Glitch, target" Vegeta turned to find the source of the voice, when he saw a tall, muscular, green man. He took out his scouter, and checked his power level. "400...better than the blue man." he paused " but still pathetic." The man grinned. Vegeta looked down at himself to see what was so funny, and saw a small red target on his abdomen. He formed a small Ki ball, and directed to hover over himself, and the target slowly disappeared. "Pathetic," Vegeta repeated himself. He turned around to see a women blocking the door. "Your not going anywhere," she said. Vegeta smirked again "I was right, all blue haired women are bitches, thank you for proving my theory correct," said Vegeta as he pushed her aside. A large red dog started to pounce on him Vegeta distractedly swatted the dog away, he hadn't really noticed the dog, it was just a subconsience reaction. He was to busy staring at to approaching figures, one was a man with a blue body suit that shimmered, he was carrying a surf board. Next to him was a women with hair that looked as if on fire. They stood in battle poises, Vegeta walked by, pretending not to noticed them. The mans arm shot out, as if to stop him. Vegeta scowled, and grabbed his arm, squeezing it. The man was on his knees. An audible crack was heard as one of his bones broke, he screamed, Vegeta let go. " Oops did I hurt you?" Vegeta asked innocently. All of the computer-people that he had met so far glared at him. _________________________________________________________________ 

Bulma was frantic. She has searched all of capsule corporations, and there was no sign of Vegeta, or her new invention. She groaned ' He wouldn't...would he?' She ran to find son-kun, he was the only one strong enough to get Vegeta back before he killed himself. 

________________________________________________________________ Matrix stared at the short man before him " Who are you..or better yet what are you?!?!?!" The odd man smirked at him " I have many names, but to you I will be known as 'Master,' as to what I am, I am Prince of Saiya-jin, which you have obviously not heard of scince I am not from this pathetic ...what did Bulma call it? oh, yes I am not from a CPU. Matrix stared at him in shock " You mean your a monitor sprite?" The odd man laughed " Monitor? Hell no! I am from the planet Vegetasei, but live on the planet earth with those pathetic humans. " The man sneered at the mention of the human race. Matrix stared in horror " WHAT your a user!! Users can't get online with there bodies!! Only in games! This is impossible!" Matrix shouted at the man, as if this would make him disappear. The man was laughing at Matrix, he was bent over, and holding his stomach. He straitened up, glaring at Matrix " Well then, it seems that you've under estimated Bulma." Enzyo had finally gotten over his shock, and was listening to Matrix and the user speak. " Whose Bulma?" asked Enzyo. The man stared at him in shock " You mean you computer creatures don't know your maker!?" Matrix noticed that his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it " Y-y-you mean that you know the Maker, and the Makers name is B-B-Bulma?" Matrix stuttered his question. The man was laughing hysterically, he was getting pretty tired of that sound! "Know her?" the man wheezed " I live with that dumb ass bitch, Hell, I'm the father of her bastard son," the man had a strange expression on his face when he said this, but Matrix didn't notice. He had his gun pulled out. " How dare you speak of the Maker that way! She is the creator of all things, and you dare to insult her!" In the corner of his eye he noticed Dot had a smug smile on her face " I TOLD you that the maker was a female, but no..don't believe me!" Matrix couldn't believe it, Dot was gloating at a time like this! The man turned to stare at Dot, he just kept staring, unblinking. Matrix got ready to attack him if he moved towards his sister. The man suddenly smirked, "You sound exactly like the blue haired bimbo," he said. Dot beamed ( even though the man didn't mean it as a compliment). Andraya just nodded " So the maker has blue hair, so that explained the remark in he recovery room that you made," said Andraya. The man looked straight at Matrix " Now, what was that old human cliché? oh yes, I remember." the man paused, "Take me to your leader." ________________________________________________________________ ' These creatures are becoming boring' thought Vegeta. 'I'll just cut straight to the chase " Now, what was that old human cliché? oh yes, I remember." Vegeta paused, "Take me to your leader." Vegeta had to hold back a laugh ' Ha! look at there faces, Bulma should have made this machine sooner. He snapped back to attention when he noticed the green women with the boy cut hair about to speak. " I'm the ruler of Mainframe, " she said. Vegeta stared incredulously "What," he said " Your no warrior!" Vegeta exclaimed. The women lifted her head up "You don't have to be strong to rule, just smart, so you stay away from my people!" she said. "Well, then," he answered " Your not much of a leader, because trying to defy me is not smart, more like suicidal," from the look on the women's face, he could tell that he had touched upon a sensitive subject. Vegeta suddenly turned around and blasted three small robotic creatures, he then faced the computer components again, as if nothing had happened. " How did you do that?" the surfer asked. Vegeta immediately hated him, mostly because his voice sounded exactly like Zarbons. " Do what?," Vegeta snapped. "How did you know they were there, we were facing them, and we didn't even know they were there 'till you blasted them!" " You things are dumber then I thought, those creatures made more noise than an army of saiya-jins!" Vegeta said with contempt, 'what kind of creatures are these HOW IDIOTIC!!' he thought. " Oh, before I forget, surrender now, or you die," he said, but all he got were looks of confusion. " What does die mean?" asked the small green creature. While Vegeta was thinking of how to answer this question, the surfer answered. "Don't get him angry Enzyo, die means deletion, erasure, the recycle bin, and he could do it, he's stronger than any virus to visit Mainframe." whispered the surfer, but Vegetas saiya-jins easily caught his words. " Of course I'm stronger than a piece of code!" he shouted, before turning to blast a small robotic creature in a pirates hat, and a very large robotic creature. Vegeta suddenly stopped. The creatures sighed , thinking that Vegeta was granting them mercy, but he was actually thinking up a new Ki blast that would slowly melt these creatures. 'There, ' he thought 'I've got it, this should be interesting to watch.' He threw the blue Ki blasts at the creature. He shivered, delighted at the sounds of their pain and torture. Finally when he turned back around to address the matters of leadership, he found that the green haired woman who was supposedly the leader of this computer simulation had fainted. Vegeta laughed at the sight. " Hahahahhehehehahaha! mabey I'm doing you things a favor by taking over this simulation!," and with that he flew off toward the largest building in sight, the capital office. He landed on a platform, leading to a doorway. Two robots holding some sort of weapon tried to stop him, Vegeta just blasted one of them away, but kept one alive. " You," he growled " Take me to the main command of Mainframe," the creature gulped, but lead Vegeta to a round room with many computer screens in it. Vegeta cleared his throat " All of you, on your knees, you are in the presence of your newest leader, I am Emperor Vegeta!" _______________________________________________________________ Bulma was typing furiously at one of the computers, trying to find out what Vegeta was up to. ' That dumb son-kun, sure he could risk his life every other day to save the world, but he's scared of a simple computer!' 'There's hundreds of computers in this lab, and hundreds of labs! Its going to take me forever to find out which one he entered!' Bulma was on the verge of screaming, or crying, she couldn't tell which one. Suddenly she heard an electronic voice. " All hail Vegeta, All hail Vegeta," Bulma couldn't tell where it was coming from, but she could tell that it was a screen savor. She got up and prowled through the room, looking for the computer. After an hour of searching, she found it. There was a computer screen with a huge picture of Vegeta on the front. There was a bunch of little sprite around him, with there lips moving, the chant of "all hail Vegeta" was coming from the speakers. She quickly moved the mouse to shut off the screen savor, and was horrified with what she saw. The wallpaper of The computer was a full body picture of Vegeta, underneath it it said " Vegeta Oji-sama Emperor of Mainframe, Prince of Saiya-jins, strongest warrior online. " Every icon was another picture of Vegeta. She felt a rush of anger. ' How dare he mess up one of my precious computers, I think that threre's a few things that I'm going to tinker around with in his gravity room!' Suddenly the anger was gone, instead she was horrified ' Oh, no, all of those little sprites!' Bulma had been following the lives of the sprites in all of her computer acting like a little "god" the sprites of main frame where her favorite. ' Oh, no, he better not of hurt any one or he's going to be in big trouble' she grinned evilly 'He can't beat me, this is my computer, my terf, and boy is he going to have the surprise of his life!' She sent a message to Dot, the leader of Mainframe, " This is the maker Dot, have hope, I will stop Vegeta!" Bulma quickly set to work on her own virtual body. ________________________________________________________________ 

"Dot, Dot what's wrong, why wont you get up!" Bob was shouting at Dot. She was sitting in a chair staring straight in front of her, her eyes were open, but she want reacting to anything anyone said. She shook her head slowly. " Yeesh, Bob, you don't have to yell, I'm not deaf," she said. Bob still looked worried, " What happened Dot, what were you looking at?" he asked gently. Dot still looked a little dazed. " It was the maker," she said " She told me to have hope and that she would stop Vegeta," she smiled at Bob " Come on Bob, we've got to make plans, I think the maker is coming to main frame!" ________________________________________________________________ 

Vegeta was pacing in his chambers. He knew that Bulma had found him, little things that have been going wrong, not anything important, but she was sending a message. She was angry, and this time she has got power. Vegeta smiled, this was going to be much more fun than his usual Verbal matches with her. This time, there probably going to be evenly matched. He smilled again, ' and I thought arguing with her was amusing, I think this will be.....interesting' 

________________________________________________________________ Bulma put the finishing touches on her body, it looked the exact same, but there was a pace on her neck, that if she tapped gently, a small keyboard would form in her hand. With this keyboard she could manipulate the computer, to the same extent that she could while being outside of the computer, making anything more complicated would take time, and time was the one thing that she did not have. ________________________________________________________________ Trunks was hiding around the corner, watching his Kasan. 'I gotta help Kasan,' he thought 'Kasan can't go against Vegeta all by herself, ' he started making plans to steal one of her inventions, 'I can't let Vegeta hurt Kasan.' _________________________________________________________________ 

Bulma typed her coordinates in to the machine, unlike Vegeta she wasn't walking straight into the place cluelessly. " There we go, Dots Diner, here I come," and with that she had zapped herself in. Bulma stepped through to open doors, to see a computer monitor with arms. " Hello Cecil," said Bulma, ignoring the shocked look on his face. " Do you know where I can find Dot?" she asked. Cecil shook his head, as if to clear his thought. " She is sitting over by the bar Madame," he said. " Thank you Cecil," answered Bulma while walking toward Dot. " Dot?" she asked hesitating. "Dot turned around, "How may I help you?,"she asked. Bulma smiled, "Actually its more like, How can I help YOU, my name is Bulma." she explained. Dot practically jumped out of her seat, "Are you the maker?" she asked hesitantly. Bulma smiled again, " Yes, that is what some call me. I understand that Vegeta somehow got into Mainframe?" Dot just nodded, still staring at Bulma. "Well, aren't you going to call Matrix, Bob, Mouse, Andraya, Surfer, Enzyo, and Fong?" asked Bulma gently. Dot nodded, and did as she was told. 

Five minutes later they were all sitting at a table in Dots Diner. Unsurprisingly Matrix was doubtful, and wanted to get some credentials. "How the hell are we supposed to know that your really the Maker? Give us some proof" Matrix practically shouted. Bulma frowned. " Watch your mouth Matrix, just because your a year old does not mean that you can speak like that!" " Yeah, how old are you? You look half my age! You can't talk to me like that!" Bulma smiled gently " Actually Matrix, I'm 23 years old, quite a bit older than you," Matrix stared at her in shock, " No way, you can't be older than Fong!" he exclaimed. "Think Matrix, I created Fong, now please explain to me how he can be older than I am?" Bulma scolded, " I thought I made you smarter than that, but I had no control over what happened to you when you were in the games, that's my nephews terf, Its going to take me forever to put common sense back into your programming!" Bulma laughed. Andraya was giggling and couldn't stop, Matrix was blushing furiously. Andraya suddenly stopped. " What do you mean ' your nephews terf'?" she questioned. "oh, said Bulma, "My nephew, Gohan, enjoys making up games, I told him to stay off Mainframe right after you got rid of that virus, but he just wouldn't listen, I am truly sorry about that." Bulma apologized. The sprites were still in shock at hereing this. Matrix exploded. " YOU MEAN YOU LET HIM DROP GAMES ON OUR SYSTEM!!!!!" he shouted at Bulma. Bulma ignored him, and looked at the Surfer "Restrain him, before I have to, and my methods are not very pleasant." she said calmly. Surfer didn't have to do anything, one sharp word from his sister, and girlfriend put him in his place. "Thank you ladies, " said Bulma, "Now, to find Vegeta, and take him home." Bulma tapped the side of her neck, and the keyboard appeared in her hand. She began typing furiously on it. She found Vegeta, and a few bytes away she found Trunks. Bulma fainted. ________________________________________________________________ Trunks wandered in this new place that he was in, his feet taking him toward Vegeta's Ki. He entered a large round building, where he came face to face with Vegeta. _________________________________________________________________ Vegeta was taking a walk around the building, when he found himself at the doorway. He saw a small figure with purple hair walking toward him. Vegeta squinted to see who it was ' Trunks, how did he get here!' thought Vegeta as the little boy walked into him. The boy looked up and gulped, "V-v-Vegeta," he said. "How did you get here, brat, " questioned Vegeta, " Go home now!" Vegeta didn't understand why he didn't want his son to be around the war zone. "No," said Trunks " I'm not leaving until you stop hurting mommy," Trunks raised his quivering chin. " What are you talking about, boy, I've never hurt your mother...yet, Now leave me alone!" shouted Vegeta. There was a puzzled look on his sons face. " If you don't hurt her, then why does she always cry after talking to you?!" asked Trunks. "Thet's not hurting her, its just her stupid human feelings!" Vegeta was starting to get angry with the kid. Trunks looked thoughtful " Yes, that is hurting her, its hurting her feelings! You leave her alone, or I'll restart the computer, and kill you in the process!" Trunks truly wanted to kill his father. Trunks sniffed, holding back tears. " I wish that Goku was my dad," he whispered. Vegeta's anger surfaced. " You wish that stupid third-class moron was your father instead of me!" Vegeta was in shock for the first time in his life. Trunks glared at him " At least he knows how to be a father. Being a father does not mean being a biological parent. Your no father I hate you." Trunks stated icily, turned heel, and left. Vegeta stood in that spot for some time after Trunks had left, his word echoing through his thoughts 'Your no father... he knows how to be a father....I hate you' Vegeta didn't know how long these thought echoed in his mind, he didn't care. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

Bulma woke to the feeling of water on her face. "Bulma, Bulma, wake up, " she head Dots voice, " Are you all right what happened?' asked a very concerned Dot. Bulma shook her head, about to explain when she heard the door open. "Trunks! she cries " What ate you doing here, this place is dangerous! Why aren't you at home?" Bulma was practically hysterical. Trunks looked at her "I couldn't let you get hurt, Vegeta is dangerous," he stated. Bulma picked up the three year old boy and held him close to herself. "Kasan, lets go home," he whispered. Bulma nodded, "As soon as I get Vegeta out of here, we can go". Trunks shook his head. "No, we can restart the computer at home, and let Vegeta die!" he shouted. Bulma looked at him shocked, "Trunks, how can you talk like that, he's your father," Bulma was worried. "Unfortunately, yes he is my father," Trunks answered coldly. Bulma was angry 'What did Vegeta say to him... I'll kill him.' Bulma got up and left. "Hey where are you going,?" Andraya was running after Bulma. Bulma didn't turn around. "I'm going to go have a ...talk with Vegeta." with that Bulma jumped into the air and flew to the capital office. She marched straight to where her keyboard said that he was. "Vegeta!" she called angrily. "What do you want, woman?" replied Vegeta. "Your coming back to Earth, and your going to stay away from Capsule Corps. me, and my son. Did you here me Vegeta? I said MY son, not OUR son!!" Bulma was screaming. Vegeta stepped out of the shadows. His face was white, and there was a strange look on his face. He silently followed Bulma. ________________________________________________________________ Bulma, Vegeta, and Trunks were back at Capsule Corp. Bulma looked at Vegeta. "Leave. Now." she stated. There was a blank look on her face. Vegeta nodded his head. He still hadn't said a word to her. He gathered his few possessions and flew out the window. He did not look back once. Bulma went into Vegeta's old room, something on the table caught her eye. It was a tear. She quickly ran into the lab and got a bottle that was air tight. It was used to hold liquid chemicals, so that they wouldn't evaporate. She returned to Vegeta's room, and with blew on the table. The precious drop of salt water rolled into the battle. Bulma sealed it shut. She took out a pen and labeled it : Vegeta's Soul 

The End 

Thanks for reading. I'm thinking of making a part 2, but only if I get requests, so if you want a part 2 just ask at : Liath27@aol.com. Also please please please send comments, but be nice this is my first fanfic ever. 

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE rate this, and leave comments, also leave your e-mail address with your reveiw, so that I can commont on any of your reveiws, or answer questions that are part of your reveiw. 


End file.
